


If Only I Love You Were So Easy

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: Nothing like an awkward conversation about marriage to make for a sleepless night





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing a fic but couldn't get it out of my head.
> 
> Takes place the night after Holly's funeral & that awkward marriage conversation
> 
> Short but sweet :)

Aaron went to bed early that night, the long day of events bringing him to exhaustion. He couldn't help thinking about the awkward conversation w/ Robert that afternoon as he laid his head down. Aaron knew Robert loved him but he couldn't stop the empty feeling building inside. He curled into himself, fighting off tears that threatened to burst and burrowed his face into his pillow as he drifted off.

_You better stick around as well. At least til you're eighty or something_   
_Sounds like a serious commitment to me._

Aaron's eyes fluttered opened, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. He rubbed at tired, sandpapery eyes & sighed, shifting a bit trying to get comfortable again but couldn't fall back asleep. He looked over and saw Robert snuggled in beside him, his breathing steady. Normally Aaron was a light sleeper, when had Robert come to bed? Aaron stared up at the ceiling, chewing on his bottom lip as he mulled over the awkward conversation earlier. Why had he said anything.

_Aaron's looking for some serious commitment here._   
_Like marriage commitment?_   
_Don't be daft._

He huffed out loud & ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't good at expressing how he felt, he just wanted Robert to know he didn't want to be without him anytime soon.  
Robert shifted next to him, brushing against Aaron's arm. It was like electricity crackling against all his nerves at once. His skin felt hot, his heartbeat racing wildly. The hairs on his neck bristled and he shuddered. Aaron sucked in a steadying breath and exhaled slowly. God he loved how alive Robert made him feel.

Aaron couldn't imagine a life without him by his side. Robert was his everything, his safe haven.  
He shifted to his side to face Robert, breathed in his familiar scent. Day old cologne hung on his skin. He couldn't quite make out Robert's face in the dim light but he didn't need to, Aaron knew Robert's face. Every freckle, every laugh line memorized. His soft eyes that lit up when Aaron walked in the room. The smile that caused his breath to catch in his chest. The concern that would flash across his brow when Aaron bottled things.

He loved how Robert pulled him into his body when they kissed, his soft lips warm & wanting against his. Robert's hands on his face, fingers gently caressing his cheek. Being wrapped in his arms at night.

Aaron was happy with Robert, his Robert.

A smile cracked across Aaron's face. He leaned forward and gently kissed Robert's forehead. "I love you," he whispered as he snuggled in against Robert's chest. He listened to Robert's heart thudding gently, feeling the rise & fall of his chest. Sleep clouded his eyes and as he drifted off, he knew he was home.


End file.
